MegamanEXE Starforce
by writealot1197
Summary: Geo and Sonia get sent to the past they must work with Lan. Will they ever get home? Contain some sonic careters since in same timeline...
1. Another Day of Peril

Another Day of Peril

Echo Ridge: 7:40

As the sun rose over the sleepy hills of Echo Ridge, an explosion occurred over the core center of the city, causing panic and fear. But within minutes the blue bomber arrived and deleted the virus. At Geo's house Megaman pulsed out and Geo was standing there, all tiered out from the fight.

"What's wrong, that's all you got." Taunted Omega-xis.

"No, it's just because it's smacked in the middle of the night." Replied Geo.

After 10 minutes of sleeping Geo's mom woke him up for school, as a chance to wins vote for the upcoming election for school president. As always she is followed by Zack and Bud. As of her campaign is to offer free rides to the school, due to her money she hired a limo SUV with complete build in.

"This is only stage one." Said Luna with a wink.

"Let's go before Bud does something." Suggested Zack.

As they left to the school a local riot over the school ground was in progress. Because of a giant virus attack. Just then Harp Note zoomed in and attacked the virus with little effect, then Cancer Bubble launch a tidal wave at the virus, only to get hit by the wave. Then get knocked out and flown into the SUV's windshield. Causing the driver to spin to the left and crashed into a brick wall. Then Geo EM wave change and attacked the virus, but with little effect. Then the virus attacked with it's pick axe and cause a shockwave through the town.

"Luna?!?" yelled Bud as he tried to drag her out of the smashed car.

"I think she broke a bone or two." Said Zack.

"How do you know?" asked Bud.

"I learned about it while waiting for others to finish the math test." Said Zack.

"What about me?" asked Cancer Bubble dizzily.

"Weak." Replied Zack.

With in minutes the Republic Army arrived with armor and tanks. Then they opened fire on the commander Parker's order. Then the virus was deleted in a flash of blue light. As Paramedics rescued Luna, Cancer Bubble and the Diver from the wreckage, Geo and Sonia pulsed out. Then they were greeted by Mr. Boreal and Parker. As Mr. Boreal explained about the changes in the virus, Parker interrupted because of a E-Mail from the Mobius Embassy in Central City. Telling Geo and Sonia to go to Central City to talk with Tails about a trade diplomat. Then Geo gave Parker a look and told him that he was the Secretary of Forging Affairs. As Parker left on his Chopper, Geo received a mail from Bud at the hospital with Luna.

AMAKEN: 9:50

Because of the attack the entire city was shut down for investigation by Detective Bob Copper. As Geo head home he spotted Copper eyeing him. When he reach home Sonia meet up with him. AS they were about to head out to Italy to spend the day there, Pat told that some thing bad at AMAKEN was happening. As they got to AMAKEN they saw that Pat wasn't lying. The entire site was abandoned and the entire complex was scattered with debris. As Pat explained what happened. A EM wave being attacked the complex and cause all the electronics to be destroyed and the scientist into hiding. To their surprise in was Rouge, an EM wave being from the past of MU.

"What are you doing?" yelled Geo.

"Getting my revenge." Replied Rouge.

EM wave change…

Geo Steller on air…

Sonia Strumm on air…

Pat Sprigs on air…

As the four beings fought over the complex, five ST5- Tanks rolled into the ground and aimed at Rouge. But then Rouge attacked them with an attack that they have never seen before. After a moment the dust settled to the ground, to reviewed that all of the tanks were down and Harp Note and Gemini Thunder was defeated. With only Megaman left all was lost until. Cancer Bubble showed up to only be hit by a runaway hot dog cart, then went flying into Rouge's face. While Rouge tried to get the crab off, Megaman attacked Rouge, causing him to flee away from the complex. After an hour after the defeat of Rouge everything was understand by Copper. It seams like that Rouge was trying to steal the Time-X Program to change history, so he'll achieve victory years ago over MU.

Cape Kenney: 6:40

Six days after the incident at AMAKEN, an investigation about a disappearance of the crew of the Vista Station on the moon, was called into. Geo was also called because as his job as a commando, he needs to check it out. At mission control Geo and Sonia was preparing for launch at Cape Kenney. While they wait for the mission control to prepare boarding, they were visited by Bud, Zack, Bud, Ace and Tails.

"Well I hope you the best of luck." Said Tails, the yellow twin tail fox.

"Can you bring me back some moon rocks?" asked Zack.

"And some cheese." Said Bud as he drooled over cheese.

"There is no cheese on the moon." Said Pat.

"Some people like active imagination." Said Bud.

"Well you better go now their boarding." Said Ace.

"Here take this." Said Tails as he handed a GPS looking devise.

"We already got one." Said Omega-xis.

"It's not a GPS it's a TPS, Time positioning system. It has a built in CD player too." Replied Tails.

"Thanks." Said Geo as he took the TPS.

AS Geo and Sonia boarded the Shuttle the gates closed. Then the rockets fired and they have lifted off. After a minute or two they were in orbit around the Earth. After preparations by captain Holly Hills, the shuttle was on it's way to the moon.


	2. A Trip to the Moon

A Trip to the Moon.

Vega Shuttle: 1:30

After an hour after lift off, Sonia was listening to her IPOD while Geo was talking with the other crew members and Omega-xis was in the computer trying to beat a game from 196X, but lost on the first level. Then as they reach the speed for the ion engine to fired away. Everyone has to buckle in. After two hours of warp speed Geo's Gateway ranged and it was Tails. As he explained the mission that Rouge was a part of the trouble too. Then as the ship slowed down to prepare to dock with the LDM, Lunar Decent Modal, everyone got into the space suit except the flight engineer and the co-pilot.

After the LDM undocked with the shuttle it drifted to the lunar surface, after 20 minutes the LDM entered the lunar atmosphere and then landed on the surface. Then as the crew prepare for the space walk to the station, a meteor crashed down a few yard from them, causing the air lock doors to be jammed. As of the result Geo and Sonia has to EM wave change and proceed to the station without any help from the trained crew.

Vista Station: 5: 50

After they entered the station they saw that the station was abandoned with debris every where as they explore the ghostly building the spot something that they did not like, a virus nearly as big as the roof. Geo suggested that they should delete it before it destroys anything or it will cause a decompression. Then on Geo's move Megaman and Harp Note, attacked the virus with full power. IN a flash the virus was gone, but then an old foe was back, Jack Corvus.

"What are you doing here?" demended Megaman.

With no answer, then Jack Corvus attacked with a dash of fire, but Megaman dodge it then returned with the Mega-Buster. But it was easily dodge. Then a wave of water hit Jack Corvus from an unknown source. Megaman and Harp Note to see where the wave came from, as it was it was Cancer Bubble, who strolled along on the ship, replacing the food for his space in the cargo hold. Then as Jack Corvus stood up to fight again, Cancer Bubble tripped on a piece of metal and fell onto Jack Corvus's face knocking him outside of the station causing a decompression. As Megaman and Harp Note fled into another compartment of the station, they got a message from Holly Hills.

Message: Is that a decompression with a flying Crow and an injured Crab, And just now he fell face flat on the window. Caution: rescues the survivor and find the cause. Get the Crab off of here. Sincerely Holly Hills.

After an hour of searching they found a survivor. After explaining what happened. They bring the survivor to the escape pod at the east wing. After launch Megaman and Harp Note continue to search until Holly Hills called them back.

At the LDM they prepare to take off, but then a fire ball hit them. Then Megaman and Harp Note went outside to see who cause it. To their surprise it was Rouge who was holding the Time-X Program. Then in an instent his hand glowed blue and fired a ray of energy and made Harp Note and Megaman to fall back a couple yard.

"You know that the meteor that came a while ago is not an asteroid. It's an alien, Duo." Said Rouge. "It's here to examine the planet again, to see if it is good, good thing you won't save it."

"What the." Said Megaman.

"Time Energy Beam!" yelled Rouge as he raised his hand up into the air and cause a bluish portal in the lunar atmosphere.

"Run!" said Harp Note as she tried to run from the portal.

As they tried to run from the portal, the gravity was too strong, and they got sucked in the portal. While the crew in the LDM was staring in awe. Then Rouge flew into the portal with them. After the portal dispersed Holly Hill, called Mission control and reported about everything that happened. Then on the other side Parker replied with the commends…


	3. Blast to the Past

A Blast to the Past

ACDC Town: 6:40

As the sun rose over the small sleepy town, peace and harmony last for a minute or two, then an explosion tear through the network of computers, but luckily a young net savoir was at the job. With his Navi, a young boy in a blue suit, Megaman. As the dust cleared a dimensional area appeared over the town and then a black navi in a cloak with his eyes as red as blood. As the Navi stand there, the young boy fused with a boy in an orange vest. Then standing there was now just two navi. Then the black Navi attacked with two flame wheels, but the blue navi dodge it as a breeze then returned fire with his gun. Causing the black navi to retreat to the death of the internet. After the event the blue navi split into two being, a young boy in an orange vest and a small blue device.

"Why does it have to be in the morning?" Whined the boy.

"Well, Lan it's your job." Replied his Navi.

"I guess so, Megaman." Said Lan.

ACDC Secondary School: 8:40

After 10 minutes of sleep at Lan's house Lan's mom woke him up for school. While he was walking to school with Mayl a yellow limo drove up and parked in front of them. While Lan read the license plate, Mayl had to help him.

"License Plate Number: Yai's Car"

As a Yai opened the door and signal them to get on. After a minute they reach the school.

"What a nice ride." Complemented Mayl.

"Why, Thank you." Replied Yai in a princesses way.

As they took their seat in class 3-A, Science, their teacher Mr. Yamotto, a tall skinny man in a lab coat, came in and start the class by taking attendance. He notice one seat empties and he gave a sigh and marked his clipboard. As Lan turned to take a look at who's desk was it, as usual it was Dex, his old friend and post rival. Within minutes Dex, a big boy in a green shirt ran in, causing a disruption to the class.

"You're 15 minutes late again." Said Mr. Yamotto. "What excuse is it today."

"There is a boy outside in the park unconscious." Said Dex with almost no breath.

"Oh my god another story." Sigh Mr. Yamotto.

"Mr. Yamotto, he's not lying." Said Tory as he ran into the room.

As the class ran outside to see what was going on, it seems that Dex wasn't lying and that there is a boy lying in the middle of the park unconscious.

"Call the ambulance." Said Mr. Yamotto. "Tell the school about this."

"Yes sir." Said Tory as ran into the school.

"Anyone here know first aid?" asked Mr. Yamotto.

As Mayl steeped up to provide support for a minute, then the ambulance arrived. After the ambulance left school continue with the usual. After school Lan arrived home to complete but his mom said that he has to complete his homework then he can go on the net. After Lan took a look at his work and he wished he paid attention in Math.

Homework: 7+N-2= [4x 2] + 20

"Megaman what's the answer?" asked Lan.

"You know it's your work." Replied Megaman.

"It's 22, Lan." Said Mrs. Hikari with a frown on her face.

"I know that, right Megaman." Chuckled Lan.

"Yes right…" replied Megaman.

"The N stands for Net and if you don't find all the N's then it's no Net, got it." Said Mrs. Hikari.

After 3 hours on his homework Lan was forced to go to bed for throwing his broccoli outside the window and hitting the mailman, because he thought it was talking to him. So with no NET he whined all day.

SeaSide Hospital: 12:30

On Saturday Lan and his friend visit the boy who was unconscious in the park. As they make there way through Beach Street. When they reach the hospital, they wait while Tory asks about visiting him.

Meanwhile in room 124 Geo woke up confused about where he is and what happened after the battle with Rouge. After a few minutes Omega-xis told Geo all that happened. Then Geo checked his TPS to see where he is. To his surprise he was two hundred years in the past. Then he herded a knock on his door…


	4. An Old World, New Era

An Old World, New Era

Congress Hall: 7:30

After the events on the moon. The Netopian Government meets at the Congress Hall in Central City to decide on what to do. After a day of debate the congress decide to do a search and rescue. With Dr. Goodwill in charge.

AMAKEN: 8:45

After receiving the message from the congress about their plan. Dr. Goodwill prepared for a machine. Because of the situation they have to call in experts all over the country. With of all the addition of people and a small orange fox. Everything was in order.

SeaView hospital: 13:15

As Geo opened the door, he was greeted by a group of kids around his age. As he remembered what Omega-xis told him. As Lan and his friend introduced themselves and their navis and explained why he was in the hospital. After talking for a couple minutes, a nurse came in and told Geo that he was okay to go home. As Geo began to leave the hospital a dimensional area appeared over the beach, then a virus appeared, it was a yellow one with a hard hat and a pick axe.

"It's a mettuna, but only different." Thought Geo.

"Let's fuse." Suggested Omega-xis

Then as crowds of people ran away from the virus, Geo saw Lan again running toward the virus. As he stops a couple feet from the virus then he took out a small blue device, and insert a chip. Then in a flash he took the form of his navi, Megaman.

"Well, this is the past? Why can't people do it in the future?" asked Omega-xis.

"Maybe it's because nobody has navis any more." Replied Geo.

"Let's Go." Said Omega-xis.

EM Wave Change…

Geo Stellar on Air…

In a green flash Megaman Starforce was standing at the location where Geo was standing. Meanwhile Lan was battling the virus then an old nemeses showed up, Bass. Then he attacked with 2 bark wheels, it has a direct hit. After an attack that was supposed to defeat Megaman, but as the dust cleared it was showed that Megaman was shielded by another Navi, Protoman. As the two navis fought against the solo one, it was true that Bass was going to win, with Megaman and Protoman exalted. Until another hero showed up, then a wave of fire hit Bass at the back, causing him to turn around. As to his amazement it was a another Navi similar to Megaman , except for the three rather large brown spikes on his head.

"Hell's rolling." Said Bass as he sent to wheel of fire to Navi.

"Brake Saber." Said SS Megaman as his hand materialize into a sword and slash Bass, causing him to fall back a couple feet. As Megaman and ProtoMan were starring in awe, nobody was able to defeat bass so handily. Then Bass logged out and the dimensional area start to collapse. Then Megaman and Protoman defused and SS Megaman speed away to an abandoned store and pulse out.

"What was that?" asked Geo as he ran toward Lan.

"Another virus." Replied Lan.

"Who's ever that navi is I'm going to find out." Said the white hair boy, who was with the red Navi.

"Okay, Chaud." Said Lan.

"Lan is you all right?" asked Mayl as she ran toward him.

"Yes, but another Navi showed up and help." Replied Lan.

After the incident with Bass Lan and his friend returned to ACDC town, while Geo has no place to stay, went to a hotel and got a room. Inside the room Geo tried to contract AMAKEN. With success Mr. Boreal told Geo what happened and Parker transfer a couple million zennys to Geo. After a night sleep Geo suggested that the net was a good location to begin their search. After EM changing they went to the internet, to Geo's surprises it was more of a society then mass storage system. As he entered a cyber square he meets Megaman. As they started to talk, a screen with Lan pops up beside Megaman, and to his surprise it was the Navi from yesterday. As the two talk Roll showed up, and hugged Megaman. Then Protoman showed up with his eyes on SS Megaman…

"Chaud we got visual." Said Protoman.

"Continue to observe." Replied Chaud. "Check his location."

AMAKEN: 5:40

"We got all the information." Said Mr. Boreal.

"Good." Replied Dr. Goodwell.

"Let's start." Exclaim Tails.


	5. Catch That Navi

Catching That Navi

SciLab: 1:30

"Mr. Hikari, there is a unusual frequency of radio waves." Said a scientist.

"Okay, let's see here, Kidisho." Replied Dr. Hikari. "This is unusual, call Chaud."

"Yes sir." Replied Kidisho.

After twenty minutes of waiting Chaud arrived. After Dr. Hikari explained everything, Chaud doesn't seem amaze, and then he told the doctor about the strange Navi and the wave like reflexes. He also explained about monitoring the mysterious blue Navi that goes by the name of Megaman. As Dr. Hikari wondered about this he made the decision to call Lan and ask him about what happened that day.

Curry Shop: 2:35

"So Lan, what does it brings you to here today." Said Yahoot.

"The usual." Replied Lan with a mouthful of curry.

Then Lan got a mail from SciLab requesting him there immediately. As Yahoot packed up the curry and then Lan skated all they way there. After a conference with Chaud and his Dad. The mission was to find out about this mysterious Navi…

SeaView Hotel: 3:40

"Well, we better contact AMAKEN again." Suggested Geo.

After Tails explained what is happening. Mr. Boreal suggested getting use to there while they create a warp point. Then a knock on his door, then he answer it. It was Mayl. After talking with her, Lan showed up and has to check the system where SS Megaman was last there.

"Why are you here?" asked Geo and Mayl.

"Well to check about this "Megaman." Replied Lan.

"Maybe he stole our name." suggested Megaman.

"Well it's not copyrighted." Said Geo.

After checking the system, Lan was amazed that this "Megaman" was not actually a navi. Then he contacted Scilab about his discovery, then Chaud arrived to inspect it. And he discover that he can monitor it when he goes back to the net.

Beach Square: 4:20

"Well we got the net police on our trail." Said Omega-xis.

"Yes but, they only want to question use." Replied Geo.

Then as SS Megaman was wandering around the square, Protoman was about to make his move. Then Protoman attacked SS Megaman.

"What are you doing!" yelled Geo.

"You're under arrested." Replied Protoman.

"We'll see about that." Said Geo. "Battle Card Brake Saber." Then in a flash SS Megaman's hand transformed into a flame sword and slice Protoman causing him to jerk back a few feet.

"Cyber Sword." Said Protoman as his hand turned into a sword.

As the two fight, with Megaman losing, Omega-xis suggested running. Which Geo took as Megaman flee Protoman fired a tracker on to him. Once away from the square they pulse out, but with the tracker on him.

Scilab: 5:15

"We got him." Said Chaud.

"Let's see now." Said Dr. Hikari as he turn on a tv. "He's not a Navi, I'll try to get visural."

"Why do we have to catch him anyway, he saved us." Ask Lan.

"Well it's because he's completely a new type, and as scientist…" said Dr. Hikari before being cut off by Rikia.

"… to discover new things." Said Rikia. "I'll take this mission."

"Thank you." Said Dr. Hikari.

AMAKEN: 6:40

"Maybe we should request help from the past." Suggested Mr. Boreal.

"That's the least we can do." Said Dr. Goodwill.

"This place used to be an advance Lab 200 years ago, right." Said Tails. "We should send them a message, they'll under stand the situation."

"Good idea, I'll call Dubious, his dimension-seeker will work." Said Mr. Boreal.

After minutes of waiting Mr. Dubious arrived with the machine, and start it up, after they sent the message they hope that it works…


End file.
